


A Christmas Date

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [36]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Bond's won the 00s bet.





	A Christmas Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 12 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'time' and the prompt of 'Christmas cracker' at adventdrabbles.

Q looked up over his glasses to see James approaching his desk. Raising his eyebrows, Q double checked the time and date. He was still frowning when James dropped off all of his kit -- intact no less -- as well as a wrapped package.

"Surprised?" James asked, altogether too innocent for safety.

Q gently poked the kit and the present with a pencil. Nothing happened, but one could never be too sure. "You're on time. And with everything we gave you."

James grinned devilishly. "It appears I did. I think you know what that means?"

Q blinked, lost for a moment, but when he realized, he groaned. James chuckled. "Tomorrow night. I'll pick you up here at eight. Dress very nicely, Q."

R watched James leave. She looked at the present at Q's desk. "He won the bet?"

The bet being of course that whichever double-o came back first with all of their kit intact would get a date with Q. He'd absently agreed to the bet -- told to him by 006 -- and had been unable to retract his agreement when 006 had produced a recording of his agreement. 

"Maybe the present will explode and I won't have to think about it?" Q asked, lifting said gift.

R leaned over and half smiled. "It says not to open until Christmas. You'll have to wait and see."

Q wrinkled his nose. "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve. Do you think that counts?"

R hummed, but shook her head. "It does not. Bring it home and put it on your bedside table where he'll see." She winked and went back to her desk.

"Maybe we'll be at his!" Q countered and then promptly let his forehead hit his desk when he realized what he'd just said aloud in front of his whole department.

This wasn't going to get any better.

~~~

It didn't.

At all.

"The Savoy?" Q asked, shocked. "I'm not dressed for this."

"Of course you are," James said with a wide smile for the maitr' d. "You're in an all black suit with a solid blue tie. You fit in wonderfully."

Q had doubts about that, carefully inspecting the other diners as they passed them. He'd bought this suit at a department store and had never been fitted for him. He could have gotten something better -- should have in fact -- but he usually ran out of funds after bills and buying more tech equipment for his own personal projects. Further, standing next to James in a suit so well made for him that it looked like it came from Italy, Q looked rather...

"You look like I hired you for the evening is all," James teased as he leaned in.

Q flushed. "Yes, thank you. That is the exact image we are presenting here tonight. I'm sure if you card wasn't a black Amex we'd be tossed out." He smirked, thinking about it. "Oh, the outrage. How dare you bring your hired partner to a place like this? Don't you know that they have standards?"

James pulled out Q's seat with a smirk. "I've seen no less than five men and three women give you the sort of considering look that meant they'd like to buy you. Two of those people are in a relationship and want you for the night with them both."

Q blinked. "What?"

James winked. "How about some wine to start?"

~~~

Q was giggly, but not quite drunk when they finally left the Savoy at midnight. He wasn't sure how he and James had passed four hours in there, but it had been a wonderful time. He hadn't had such a good conversation that wasn't about work in ages and James, when he was flirting like he meant it, was an amazing date. He'd casually touched, but not to seduce or distract; the touches just magnified the charm. He had kept the conversation going, never letting it become a means to get his partner in bed. Q felt like he'd won the lottery.

James lit a cigarette under the awning over the entrance, looking casually seductive now. Not that he was doing it on purpose; he was smoking like a man who'd needed one for some time. Q stepped close to him and took the cigarette for his own pleasure. He winked when James looked offended.

"I was going to give you a Christmas cracker tomorrow," James said. He shook his head. "Looks like you'll loose out this time."

Q hummed and played with the ends of James' suit jacket. "I've got something else you can pull instead."

James' eyes went soft even as he lit another cigarette. "Yes? Tell me, Q. What is it you're thinking of?"

Q took out the cigarette and put his mouth next to James' ear. "I thinking it's midnight on Christmas and it's snowing. I want to take you home. I want you to fuck me against the windows the look over the street, the only light coming from the street lights that are reflecting off this snow. And then I'll blow you against those windows. I want to see your face framed by snow. And in the morning I want to fuck you while we hear the Christmas bells ringing. That's what I'm thinking, James. Not about Christmas crackers or a feast or a stupid tree. I want the present you'll make of your body. From Santa to me."

James fairly purred and wrapped an arm around Q's waist. "Then let's get home and start unwrapping these two presents, hmm? I want to lick your skin as I take off each and every piece of your clothes. I want you to do the same. How do those presents sound?"

"Perfect," Q moaned.

James grinned and kissed Q, hard and fast right there in the street without a care. Q clung to his coat and sent up as many wishes as he could make.

One of them would come true, he was sure of it. It was Christmas after all. A time for wishes to come true.


End file.
